elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shroud Hearth Barrow (Skyrim)
The article lists a "leveled sword" behind the waterfall, but playing through on XBOX360, at level 26, I only got an Iron Sword, with no properties. Is this a bug, or just version-dependant? Seafoodgod (talk) 16:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) It seems doing the 1-handed sprinting attack can kill Wyndelius when you first meet him at the closed gate, through said gate. I'm not sure if this would ruin the quest or if it's worth mentioning. It doesn't alter the quest journal. Also @ Seafoodgod's comment: A leveled sword is a normal (unenchanted) sword which varies in type depending on your level. If you are level 26 you probably get an iron, steel or orc sword, while at mid-high levels you get a glass or ebony sword. At very high levels it could probably even be a Daeric sword. It's material varies depending on your level. Getting an iron sword at level 26 is probably bad luck with the random possibilities. --Saratje (talk) 22:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) @ Seafoodgood: Seems like the sword behind the waterfall is not leveled. At level 46 I got only an iron sword. I noticed that the quest proceeds normally if you encounter a sleeping Wyndelius and kill him with a sneak attack. I actually met him in his room the first time. -sliippi @ sliippi: Leveled item types aren't a guarantee. It means it can be anything from iron up to what your level could receive. A level 10 would only find iron or steel, a level 35 may find anything iron up to ebony, etc. Saratje (talk) 13:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Broken Bridge Loot After the final chest, if you turn to the left (exit door on the right) you will notice a broken bridge. It "leads" to a hole in the wall where there is a coin purse, which you can bring down with telekinesis. Though it is far away, I think there is also an ebon bow (at least it looks like one), but I cant reach it even with tk. Anyone was able to get this? Btw, on this same room, there is a chest under water, saw no mention about this here. (Edit; About the previous stuff I wrote (coin purse) just figured out what to do: use the whirlwind sprint shout and you will be able to reach it. It was an ebon greatsword, not bow (maybe level based item, who knows). : Yeah, the loot includes a leveled greatsword (glass, for me - stuck in the ground), soul gem, and coin purse. The Whirlwind Sprint shout is certainly the best (and likely intended as the only) way to grant access to said loot, but there are alternatives. You can try jumping across normally, but it would have to be perfectly timed (took me ~30 minutes until success). You could also try using various other shouts (such as Unrelenting Force) to dislodge the loot, though this is the least likely to work. Dsurian 16:32, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Sapphire Dragon Claw I have finished the quest long time ago and stored the claw in my house. Now I have installed all patches and I took the claw to put it for decoration. It is marked as quest item and can not be dropped. Is the problem in the claw or in the patch? Did anyone had the same problem? --Mrs. Babe (talk) 11:55, July 17, 2012 (UTC)